Hanging On
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Natalie was a human before. One day she went to get supplies and never came back. He thought she was dead. But she was captured taken by Seekers and turned into a host. I am Fallon and I had been inserted into Natalie's body. The problem was Natalie hadn't disappeared. Natalie was still alive. Natalie had bombarded me with memories of Ian. Now I'm on the run to find Ian.
1. Caught

Chapter 1: Caught

AN: I just read the book and I couldn't help myself. My first time writing a Host book so reviews would be great.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the serene pond. The only thing that was peaceful anymore. My face didn't show the pain I felt filling my heart. I was strong, even though I was alone. My long dark auburn hair a trait I had inherited from my mother. Dad always said that I looked exactly like her when she was my age. She was the first to go, though she had died human. I still missed her terribly, knowing that she was watching over me.

A tear trickled down my grimy face from its staring point in my brown eyes. My father had been the culprit behind that one. He always knew what to do when something went wrong. When he was taken I didn't know what to do. It tore my heart, remembering that vicious smile on the face that was his, but wasn't at the same time.

"Hey Natalie what are you thinking about?" Ian asked while sitting next to me.

I met Ian, Kyle, and Melissa O'Shea when we stealing from the same house. I was searching through a refrigerator and I heard voices and my head snapped up there were two guys who were my age and teenage girl. One of the guys who were my age pulled a gun out from his pants and I pulled mine from my boot.

"What kind of Soul keeps a gun?" The guy my age asked.

"The kind who wants to stay alive," I answered.

One of the guys flicked the lights on .

"I don't believe it your human," The guy said.

"Yeah I don't go down without a fight," I said.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You know you're a bad liar," Ian said smiling.

"I was thinking about my past," I said.

"Well not to sound rude but try to forget it. Your mom died a human you can't ask more for that. Your Dad is a soul and tried to give you to the Seekers. Think about the family you have now," Ian said gently.

"Alright," I said with a sad smile.

"I think I know what can make that a real smile," Ian said.

"How?" I asked.

"By doing this," Ian said.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, I gently wrapped my hands in his dark hair. He slowly let his hand travel from the small of my back to my hips and pulled them against him. The once gently kisses started turning more passionate. They caused a warm, tight, feeling in my stomach. A low growl came from his throat as he trailed kisses down my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt Ian smile against my neck. He slowly brought his mouth back up to mine. I parted my lips against his and let him explore my mouth. My tongue excitedly danced with his as he slipped his hand up the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Hey I don't mean to ruin your make-out session but Natalie and I need to get going," Melissa said smirking.

"I'll see you later," I said smiling.

"Stay safe," Ian said before kissing me.

"Melissa listen to Natalie," Ian said.

"Will do," Melissa said.

Melissa, Ian, and I went back into the abandoned house we camped out in. Melissa and I grabbed our bags while Kyle and Ian started packing their stuff up.

"If we're not back in a hour and a half leave," I said.

"Don't say that," Ian pleaded.

"Kyle make sure Ian leaves," I said.

Kyle nods his head and I hug him so does Melissa. I kiss Ian one last time and Melissa and I leave the house.

"Where to?" Melissa asked while putting her shades on.

"An old rundown building there might some supplies there," I said putting my shades on.

By the time we got to the building the sun was almost gone. I open the door and I walk in along with Melissa. We take our shades off and start searching for supplies. Melissa and I searched the whole building and found nothing.

"That was a waste of time," Melissa sighed.

"Agreed," I sighed.

Melissa was about to say something else but I silenced her. I heard talking from below us. I peek over the railing and quickly look away.

"Seekers!" I whispered.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked.

"I'll distract them and you run away to Ian and Kyle," I whispered.

"But-," Melissa started.

"You heard Ian, listen to me," I whispered.

"I love you Natalie," Melissa said and hugged me.

"Love you too," I whispered and kissed her head.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, but I have to be," Melissa said.

I look over the railing and yelled. The Seekers look up and see I'm human and immediately started chasing me. Once all the Seekers were chasing me I gave Melissa the signal to leave. Soon I surrounded by 5 Seekers.

"Come with us," A Seeker said.

"Like hell," I shouted and hit two Seekers.

I start running again and I hear the Seekers behind I run into a dead end. The only way out was a window. _I love you Ian. I thought._ I jump out the window and I was free falling until I hit the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

AN:Good or bad let me know. Don't forget to press the button review!


	2. Awaken

Chapter 2: Awaken

AN: I one review and Jenfalls23, The MaximumExperience and DesDesxoxo followed and favorited this story. Thank you!

* * *

Fallon's POV

I awoke, covered in a soft blanket and dressed in a midnight blue nightgown. I laid in my bed for a couple of seconds and then slowly raised myself from the bed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my new body. Then I heard a voice in my head...Natalie's voice inside my head.

_"Stop it! Let me have my body back NOW!" _Her voice screamed.

I held my head, trying to get her out of my head.

"I WANT MY BODY BACK NOW!" She screamed again.

"This is my body now, Natalie, might as well get out.," I said.

_"__Technically, it was mine first. I was living in it for years before you came along and had to ruin everything_," Natalie shouted.

All of a sudden a face flashed through my mind; A man with brunette hair and blue eyes.

_"I didn't mean to show you that!" _ Natalie hissed.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"_None of your business!" _Natalie exclaimed.

"I'll find out anyhow from your memories when I go to sleep," I said.

_"I'll make sure that I put a wall to block my memories,"_ Natalie said.

"I need to get some sleep the Seeker will be questioning me in the morning," I said.

_"Whatever," _Natalie said.

* * *

The Next Morning

I wake up and get dressed. Then I walked to the room where the Seeker was waiting for me. Pictures and memories of Natalie's flashed through my mind like lightning.

"Her name is Natalie Mallory. She is 19. The only family she has is her mom and dad. Her dad is a soul and her mom died human. She was born in Seattle on December 5, 1993," I said.

"Good, are there anymore humans?" The Seeker asked.

_"_There is Ian O'Shea, her boyfriend, Kyle O'Shea his brother, and Melissa O'Shea, their sister," I said.

"No!" Natalie screamed.

"Fallon? Is she resisting?" The Seeker asked.

"No," I replied.

"Once we find the rebels, this will be all over. We have won," The Seeker said astonished.

And with those words I was dismissed.

I leave the room and go to my Comforter. On my way to the Comforter I see a girl with brunette hair and deep blue eyes. She looks so familiar but I don't know why.

_"No! They got Melissa! But how I made sure the Seekers were all gone," _Natalie said.

Another memory flashed across my mind.

_"I'll distract them and you run away to Ian and Kyle," Natalie whispered._

_"But-," Melissa started._

_"You heard Ian, listen to me," Natalie whispered._

_"I love you Natalie," Melissa said and hugged me._

_"Love you too," Natalie whispered and kissed her head._

_"Oh no my memories they're slipping!"_ Natalie exclaimed.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Comforter is?" I asked.

"Actually I'm just learning the place too. I can't really tell you but I can show you," She said.

"Thank you. What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Genesis," Genesis said.

Genesis leads me to the Comforter in a short amount time.

I tell Kathy my Comforter that Natalie grieves for Ian, and therefore I do too. I tell her that memory dreams come every night. I don't why but I start to cry, and as Kathy comforts me. Kathy is appalled that I haven't told her this before, and tells me should go to a Healer. I don't want to 'skip' leave the planet early and because Natalie is still being strong. Again, Kathy tries to comfort me, tries to persuade me to change to a different body, and says that Natalie's body would not be given to another Host. Both Natalie and I are horrified by this idea, and I resolve in my mind to stick it out.

"Make some new friends to try and lessen Natalie's presence in your mind," Kathy said.

"I think I made a friend, a soul named Genesis but Natalie knows the host. What do I do?" I asked.

"How about we talk about this more in our next session someone else is coming. Curt, my husband, told me your Calling is to be Healer. Go take your lessons maybe that will distract you," Kathy said.

"Okay," I said and get up and leave.

I open the door and bump into a girl and fall.

"I'm so sorry," The girl said.

"It's alright," I said.

"I'm Wanderer," Wanderer said.

"Oh I'm Fallon," I said while getting up and leaving.

"Nice to meet you Fallon," Wanderer said before closing the door.

I leave the building and head to the Healer for my lessons. I was placed under Healer Sunshine she would teach me what the difference sprays were used for and what kind of wounds they were placed on. All healing items were labeled like No Pain or Heal. Cleanse, like its name stated, cleaned the wound so infection wouldn't spread. Smooth got rid of scars. Cool made fever's disappear. I found that there were many medicines than I previously thought there were.

I learned Cure removed diseases from a person's system. Mend brings feeling back to destroyed nerves. Grow helps bones grow back. Sleep sedates a patient if they are not compliant. Work heals torn muscles. Sick Leaver gets rid of mild colds.

The main job of a Healer is to make sure the patient is not traumatized. If needed we use Calm to dull their senses. This allows us to work on the person without them causing damage to themselves or others.

* * *

Genesis's POV

I strode down the aisle of a Walmart looking for my meal tonight. Grocery shopping always filled the soul with pleasant thoughts.

_"__Sixteen year old girls aren't supposed to be shopping for groceries. ____This is a mother's job, we should be relaxing, causing mischief, or playing a _nice_ game of soccer." _Melissa said.

I stiffened as she spoke. "Well, since you won't tell me where your family it's this or starve. Or do you know where your family is? Please, tell me," I pleaded for the millionth time.

_"My family hadn't had a game plan when we were on the run, even if I did I still wouldn't tell you," _Melissa hissed.

After shopping I went out of the Walmart and put my shades on. The sun was low in the sky, only just lighting up the California land. The Walmart was slightly out of town, so the store was almost empty at that hour, except for a large truck and a car parked across the lot from my red Prius. I slowed up when I caught sight of the group. There were two shady looking men hanging around the van, whispering almost angrily to each other, but souls don't get angry. I was suspicious.

"_I hope that they aren't humans, for the sake of their freedom," _Melissa said.

I thrust my groceries into my car then marched over to the men, flashlight in hand. As I approached the men looked up with the light dancing in their eyes. There was no silver ring. I looked at them I recognized them almost instantly. They were Melissa brothers, Kyle and Ian, stood before me.

_"They don't know it's me. Take your shades off!_ Melissa shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Boys, please come with me. You won't evading insertion any longer," I said.

"Like hell we are," Kyle snarled.

Ian came at me faster than I could react and put a rag that smelled oddly like chloroform over my face and I blacked out.

* * *

AN: Probably a boring chapter but it had to be written. Reviews please!


	3. Road Trip

Chapter 3: Road Trip

AN: I'm so glad everybody loves this story I didn't think people would.I'm glad everybody is following my story but please leave a review so you can help me. Please keep up the reviews!

* * *

Fallon's POV

I was walking through the park because today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and the breeze was rippling through the tall grass. Well it was a beautiful day until I heard a car behind me and I knew who it belong to.

"Did you follow me Seeker Dawn?" I asked.

"No, just checking up on you," Seeker Dawn said.

_"Yeah right," _Natalie said sarcastically.

"Why are you out here?" Seeker Dawn asked.

"I thought a change of scenery would help," I said.

"It's been days since you had any information," Seeker Dawn said frankly.

"I guess that's all the information," replied.

"Well I have some good news Ian O'Shea has been spotted. We'll catch him in a week," Seeker Dawn said happily.

"No!" I screamed and attacked her.

Seeker Dawn blocked me and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. She removed the lid, exposing a nozzle. She sprayed a silver mist that tasted like raspberries into my face. My head hit the ground and my breaths deepened. I closed my eyes and blackness engulfed me.

An hour later I wake up in my bed and sit myself up. I look over and see Seeker Dawn sitting in a chair and Seeker Reed standing beside her.

"Seeker Dawn, I'm so sorry that wasn't me," I apologized.

"I know. That is why you're going to Healer Fords Deep Waters to have you change to a more compliant Host," Seeker Dawn said.

"What's going to happen to Natalie?" I asked.

"I am going to be put into her my host will be ready when I get all the information from Natalie," Seeker Dawn said calmly.

_"Fallon you cannot let her do this she will kill Ian and Kyle," _Natalie said.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Seeker Reed said.

"We have to guard your door tonight so nobody will attack your or you attack them," Seeker Reed said.

Seeker Reed and Seeker Dawn leave my room.

_"_We have to do something," I said.

_"Fallon, put the chair backwards and put it under the handle," _Natalie instructed.

I put the chair under the handle.

_"Good now go to the balcony and open the door," _Natalie said.

I walk towards my balcony and open the door and walk out.

"What now?" I asked.

_"Jump," _Natalie said plainly.

"I can't it's too high," I said panicking.

_"Oh well," _Natalie said before making us jump.

I free fall for only a couple seconds before I fell into a fountain.

"You could've killed us!" I shouted.

_"It was water," _Natalie said.

_"Now hurry get out of the fountain,"_ Natalie said.

I swim out of the fountain and walk out.

"Fallon?" A Seeker asked as he was pulling a can of Peace.

I quickly walk over to him and snatch the spray from him and sprayed it at him. He falls to the ground unconscious.

_"Nice," _Natalie said.

_"Anyway you need to steal a car, I know how to," _Natalie said.

"Wait I have another idea," I said.

I jog into the street and stop the car that was driving. The driver was Wanderer.

"Wanderer where are you going" I asked.

"To Healer Fords Deep Waters," Wanderer said.

"What a coincidence I need to go to him too. Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure hop in," Wanderer said.

I open the door to the passenger side and put my seat buckle and Wanderer starts driving again.

"Why are you going to him?" I asked.

"My host is too resistant, what about you?" Wanderer asked.

"The same," I said.

The drive was quiet so quiet that I fell asleep.

I was jolted awake when I felt the car swerve.

"Wanderer are you out of your mind!" I yelled.

"Sorry my Host was leading me in the wrong direction I was trying to help her but she led me nowhere," Wanderer said.

I just groaned, it is morning time by the looks of it. I mused. Wanderer kept driving until she swerved the car so hard that it did a 360 turn a couple of times. Luckily the car landed like it's supposed to. I unbuckle my seat and get out of the car slowly.

"What the hell Wanderer are you trying to kill me!?" I exclaimed.

"Melanie took control and swerved the car to hard," Wanderer said.

"Tell Melanie she could've gotten us both killed," I snapped.

"Can we still drive the car?" Wanderer asked.

"Not anymore," I replied.

"Melanie said we have to walk and walk on the rocks, so do you don't leave tracks," Wanderer said.

"Where are we even going? Healer Fords Deep Waters is not this way," I said while grabbing a water bottle out of the truck.

"I know, Melanie and I are going to find Jared and Jamie, Melanie said you have no choice but to come or you'll die here," Wanderer said grabbing her water bottle.

The sun baked the desert air making it hard to breathe. I opened my eyes, only to have to squeeze them shut again. Even with my eyelids closed, I could still feel the sun stinging my eyes. I watched the red and orange dance on the backs of my eyelids. It was too hot out here. There were many times when I tried to drink water but Natalie told me to conserve it. Wanderer and I are now dragging feet in the sand until I collapsed under a tree.

_"Drink your water now Fallon,"_ Natalie said.

"How much?" I asked.

_"All of it you'll die of dehydration if you don't,"_ Natalie said hurriedly.

I didn't have to be told twice and guzzled my water down but I still felt dizzy and I'm not sweating.

"Fallon we need to get you help," Wanderer said frantically.

"From where? I rather just die out here," I said.

"No you are not going to die on me. Take some of my water Fallon," Wanderer ordered.

_"Take it we need to reduce the body temperature," _Natalie said.

I let Wanderer pour some of her water in my mouth. Then she leaned against the trunk of the tree and so did she. The leaves somewhat protected us from the harsh heat from the sun. When the sun went the temperature changed drastically. I am cold, that was all I could think of, the freezing air surrounding me. The desert was such a drastic place, either extremely hot or devastatingly cold.

* * *

Ian's POV

"Ian," Kyle whispered, punching me in the arm. "Look!"

"Ow! What?" I asked, getting to a sitting position. We were on guard duty, positioned on a ridge overlooking the desert. I had been napping, seeing as not much else was going on out here. It was too hot, the parasites weren't stupid enough to be out here in this heat.

The only reason we were out here was because Brandt thought he saw something this morning. He probably saw some animal scavenging for food. The Seekers had no reason to come looking for us now. We hadn't been on a raid in weeks, and even that wouldn't have had them looking in the middle of the Arizona desert. We never raided towns close enough to draw their attention to this area.

"Look," he said, handing me the binoculars.

I lifted them to eyes and quickly scanned the desert before us. "I don't see anything. Maybe you should take a break, I think you're seeing things," I laughed.

"Oh, really, then what's that!" He said.

I brought the binoculars back up to my eyes and looked in the direction he was pointing. There was nothing out there, just sand.

"Kyle, there's nothing..." I started to say, but then I saw something. It was blurry at first, but as I stared it became clear. It was two people under a dead tree, miles away from our secret desert sanctuary. I felt bad for them, at first, but then Kyle spoke again.

"Do you think they're Seekers?" he asked, his voice full of fear and suspicion.

_Were_ they Seekers? Were they looking for _us_? Did they know where we were? Were there more out there... waiting to see if we would help them? Trying to trick us?

"I don't know. We have to go tell Jeb," I whispered, getting to my feet and heading back towards the cave.

Kyle followed me through the dark tunnels looking for the one person who would know what to do. He always seemed to know what to do.

We found Jeb in the kitchen. It was time for lunch and everyone was there. Kyle ran into the room and everyone, knowing we were on guard duty today, began to panic.

"Jeb, you should take a look at something," Kyle barked.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jeb never lost his cool, ever.

"There's people out there," I said. Noticing the looks of worry sketched on everyone's faces, I quickly added, "There's two and their not very close, but I think you should take a look."

"We should get ready to go," I said. It was a long hike and we would need supplies... and weapons, just in case.

"That's a good idea. I'll get some water, it'll be getting hot out there pretty soon," Trudy said, heading to the kitchen.

"Kyle, where are the weapons?" Maggie asked.

"I'll get them," he said. Geoffrey and I followed him.

We came back with some old tools that could be used as weapons if need be. Besides the gun, the only real weapon we had was a machete. Kyle claimed that for himself. I took a crowbar.

We just wanted to look threatening. Jeb had the rifle, he would shoot them. A few minutes later, we were outside. It took about two hours to find the parasites. When we first saw it, everyone was silent, we thought it was dead. It was hot out here. Even at night, the heat was intense and without food or water... it would be nearly impossible for the both of them to stay alive.

Both of the parasites were lying face down in the dirt beside a dead tree. But after a few seconds, it began to move. Reaching out, it grabbed a canteen that was lying next to it. It sat up, gulping the water as quickly as it could. But the other was still lying down so I walked over towards it. I sit the parasite upright and looked at its face and nearly dropped her. I opened her one of her eyes and the silver reflection was there.

"No." was all I mumbled shook my head.

"Natalie," I whispered.

She was still breathing but barely.

"What's wrong Ian?" Jeb asked.

I didn't realize everyone looking at me.

"This was my girlfriend's Natalie, this is her body," I said sadly.

"Is it human?" Maggie asked.

"No she's a parasite," I said pained.

"Is she dead?" Maggie asked.

"No, she's suffering from a heat stroke," The parasite said.

"Take her back to the cave," Jeb said.

"What!" Maggie exclaimed.

"They'll have a whole army of Seekers coming after us," Maggie spat.

"I don't see anyone out here," Jeb replied.

"Hello! Anyone out there!" Jeb yelled waving his free hand around in the air.

I flinched when he started screaming. What was he thinking? A few of the others were startled by it, too, including the parasite.

"_Shut up_," Maggie whispered, pushing Jeb. I guess she felt uncomfortable raising her voice after his outburst.

They're alone, Mag. They were almost dead when I found them-they aren't in such great shape now. The centipedes don't sacrifice their own that way. They would've come for them much sooner than I did. They're alone," Jeb told her.

He walked over to the parasite and extended his right hand towards it. It stared at the hand for a few moments before Jeb spoke.

"C'mon. If I could carry you that far, I woulda brought you home last night. You're gonna have to walk some more," he told it.

"No!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm takin' her back," Jeb said, and it wasn't hard to see that he meant it. Jeb could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Jeb!" Maggie hissed.

"'S my place, Mag. I'll do what I want." Jeb said stubbornly.

"Old fool!" she said, as Jeb reached down and grabbed its hand.

He dragged it to its feet, where it swayed for a few moments. Behind him, everyone was still making angry noises. No one wanted the parasites in our home but Jeb. And he was even going to show it the way.

What if the parasites escaped? It would know where to lead the Seekers. It would know the precise location of my home, _our_ home.

"Okay, whoever you are, let's get out of here before it heats up," Jeb said to it. His voice was kind, too kind to be speaking to the alien who killed his niece.

I stepped closer and placed my hand on his arm. "You can't just show it where we live, Jeb." I said.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. It won't get the chance to tell tales," Maggie said.

Jeb sighed, but pulled the bandanna from his neck. "This is silly."

He wrapped the bandanna around its eyes, and began leading it forward. It looked like it was having trouble walking. Jeb had to guide it along to keep it from tripping. No one spoke, we were paranoid. No one wanted that thing to hear what we had to say. Some of the others walked quickly to get away from the parasite. Kyle took off as soon as he was sure it wouldn't try anything.

"What about her does she need a bandana over her eyes too?" Jeb asked mockingly.

"By the time we get to the cave she probably be dead," I said coldly while picking the parasite up.

* * *

AN: First time doing POV for Ian what do you think? Don't forget to review!


	4. Tour

Chapter 4: Tour

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows

* * *

Fallon's POV

My eyes opened groggily. I squinted against the light above me, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I sit up in my cot and try to stand up but I instantly feel light headed and sit back down.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a hospital," A man answered.

"I'm surprised you didn't let me die or use me as a science experiment," I said while shuddering.

"Let's just say someone made sure I didn't," The man answered.

"I'm Doc," Doc said.

"Is there any water I still feel a little light headed?" I asked.

Doc hands me a cup of water and I look at it suspiciously.

"There is nothing wrong it I promise," Doc said.

I put cup to my mouth and drink the water and put the cup down. I hear two voices coming down the hall.

"What's your name?" A voice asked.

Before I could answer the two men enter the hospital.

_"Say something Fallon," _Natalie said.

"Tell me yours first," I hissed while looking up.

I look up and my eyes widen it was Ian I immediately look away to the older man.

_"Ian here's! Ian is alive!" _Natalie said excited.

"I'm Jeb and this is Ian," Jeb said.

"What do we call you?" Jeb asked.

"Fallon that's what the Seekers called me," I said.

The fact that they were staring at me was quite intimidating and frightening.

"We can't trust a soul!" Ian shouted.

"Ian this is a dictatorship I decide who stays and who doesn't!" Jeb yelled.

Ian gives me a threatening look.

"Ian get back to work. I have to take you to your cell," Jeb said.

I get up from my cot and follow Jeb to my rock cell.

"Actually Ian you can guard Fallon," Jeb said.

"Fine," Ian sighed annoyed.

The walk to my cell with Ian was uncomfortable.

"Go," Ian said coldly.

I walk to the rock bed and tuck my knees to my chest and stare ahead.

"Should I tell him you're here?" I whisper to myself luckily Ian doesn't notice.

_"No not yet,"_ Natalie said.

"But he'll want to know soon," I mumble again.

_"Just don't, if he finds out or any of these people they will be doing their hardest to get me out and if they try they could kill both us," _Natalie said.

"Point taken," I mumble again.

That's when Ian looked over. He made a face and then looked back at his hands. I lay down on the rock bed and go to sleep.

* * *

Next Day

I look around my cell mostly the walls.

"Time to get up Fallon," Jeb instructs.

I stand up and see Wanderer. Wanderer and I followed Jeb I have no idea where Jeb is taking us. The first place we stop is a meeting area or where people pass through to get one place to another. Then he led Wanderer and through some rock hallways.

"Do you mind if I shorten your name Wanderer is a mouthful. Can I call you Wanda?" Jeb asked.

"Yes," Wanda replied.

"I like that," I said smiling.

Then we find ourselves in a room with rushing water I liked the noise. I could sit here forever.

"The sustainable water of this place is particularly the river that runs through it," Jeb explained.

Wanda and I walk closer to the water.

"Careful, one more step you will be gone and won't be back," Jeb said.

Wanda and I take a few steps back. We eventually leave and walk towards a big doorway that leads to a giant field.

"They all said it would never work," Jeb explained.

In front of me was field of experienced workers and tending. I guess these humans weren't as hopeless the Seekers and Healers made them out to be. I look at my feet for a bit since multiple workers were staring me down. I knew they concerned about Wanda and I being here that risk of leading Seekers here.

"How is this possible?" Wanda asked.

"Look up," Jeb said.

I looked up and there were mirrors everywhere. I was awe-struck.

"This is amazing," I said.

All of a sudden I hear helicopters. Everybody stops working they hear it too.

"Quickly get the mirrors!" Jeb ordered.

People dropped what they were doing and went to the wheels that operate the mirrors.

"Fallon help Ian out," Jeb said.

I run over to the wheel and help Ian turn it. Once the mirrors were face down everybody was somewhat calm. But I also could tell they were mad since we accidentally led the Seekers here. I walk back over to Jeb and stand next to him.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Jeb asked.

"Jeb you know Ian hates me," I said.

"He'll learn to get over it," Jeb replied.

"I'm in his girlfriends body he will never get over it," I said.

"Jamie show Wanda and Fallon to the kitchen, we're done for the day," Jeb said.

People neatly put their tools awayand were muttering things about Wanda and I. I follow the crowd to the kitchen and I could hear commotion in the kitchen. When Wanda and I walk in to the kitchen a man points his finger at us and angrily storms his way over. Jeb pushes Wanda and I back.

"Step aside Jeb," The man hisses.

Soon Jamie walks in front of Wanda me with Jeb.

"Who is that?" I murmured to Jeb.

"Jared Howe," Jeb replied.

"Aaron and Mark are dead!" Jared hissed looking straight us. I have no idea who those people are but I'm assuming they lived here.

"All because Seekers are looking for them," Jared barked.

"Almost got us too," Jared barked again.

Everyone turns to Wanda and I.

"It's time to finish this!" Jared shouted and snatches Jeb's gun and points at Wanda. I know I will be next.

"You can't kill her!" Jamie shouted.

"And why can't I?" Jared asked.

"Because if you kill Wanda..." Jamie warned.

"You'll kill Melanie," Jamie finished.

Everybody looks at Wanda except one person, Ian. Ian looks directly at me. I slowly leave the room and luckily no notices or no one cares to notice. I find myself running to the room with the river and sit down. Hoping Ian didn't follow me.

"Do you think Ian will think that's happening to us?" I asked.

_"I think he did I mean he did look right at you when Jamie said killing Wanda will kill Melanie,"_ Natalie said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

_"Tell him," _Natalie said plainly.

"Won't it hurt him to know you're trapped in this body?" I asked.

_"At least he knows I'm here," _Natalie said.

I get up from my position and go to the room where extra clothes and towels are held at and take some clothes that will fit me and I grab a towel. I go to the latrine then I washed myself with some soap which burns my skin and I also washed the clothes that I was wearing. I dry off and get dressed.

I walk out of the bathing area and start to walk out the cave until somebody grabbed me and slammed against the wall knocking the breath out of me. Then the attacker grabs my neck. I look up and it was Ian.

"Natalie's been in there this whole time and you never said anything?" Ian asked angrily.

"I didn't say anything because you wouldn't have believed me," I said slightly panicking.

"Why?" Ian asked angrily again.

"Because I'm soul and it would sound like I was trying to save myself," I replied.

"When you said 'point taken' in your cell, you were talking to Natalie?" Ian asked.

"Yes, and could you please let go of neck," I wheezed.

"Oh sorry," Ian said.

_"Oh sorry, what kind of apology is that? He could've of killed us!" _Natalie exclaimed.

"Are you talking to her right now?" Ian asked hopefully.

"Well she's talking to me," I said.

"What did she say?" Ian asked.

"She's mad that you slammed us against the wall and grabbed us by our neck," I said.

"Leah, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you," Ian said softly.

_"He called me Leah, I love it when he calls me by that," _Natalie said.

"Natalie loves it when you call her Leah," I said smiling.

"She always did," Ian said smiling.

"I love you Leah," Ian said affectionately.

_"I love you too Ian," _Natalie said lovingly.

"Natalie loves you too," I said.

"We should go get some sleep," Ian said.

"I have nowhere to sleep," I stated.

"You can sleep in my," Ian said kindly.

Ian and walk to his room.

"It's not much but, I think you'll find it to your liking," Ian said.

I look at his room. It actually had a mattress and there was a single cabinet and a chair with a lamp next to it. There were squares punched out as windows. There was a guitar in the corner. I just stand there I don't want to take his space.

"I'll be outside," Ian said and I gave him a look.

"Make yourself at home," Ian instructed.

He moved me towards his bed and forced me to sit on it.

"Wait," I said.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"It's not important but do you play?" I asked while looking at the guitar.

"It's been ages. Last time I played was when Leah..." Ian trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Ian I should've never asked," I said regretfully.

"It's okay you didn't know," Ian said sadly.

Before Ian leaves the room he grabs a brown leather out of his cabinet and goes outside and sits down. I lay down in Ian's bed and I thought I heard Ian sniffling.

"What was that book?" I wondered.

Soon I finally fall asleep and for the first time I dreamed.

* * *

AN: Sucky chapter in my opinion let me know what you think. Vote on my poll it has to do something with the story


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5:Surprises

AN:Thanks for all the the reviews, follows, and favorites. And please stop telling me this is too much like Jared and Melanie because I know already the first few chapter go by the book then I'm going to change it up.

* * *

Melissa's POV

I can move my own body I'm not a prisoner in my own body! I had taken back over and all the was left of Genesis now was her thoughts in my head. At first I was disgusted with Genesis but I grew to love Genesis she is my best friend even if she was one of them I loved her. I grabbed my keys to my Prius and walk out my house and drive to the Store. The Store was closed but there was a loading truck in front of it. I pulled behind the truck and got out of my car. The man who was loading the truck stopped.

"Is there something I can help you?" I asked.

"I think there is," The man said before swinging at me.

I quickly dodge it and looked at the man. It was Kyle he hasn't changed a bit, same midnight blue eyes all the O'Shea's shared, same tanned skin, which matched my own skin perfectly.

"Lissa," Kyle whispered.

"Kyle," I whispered.

"Hey Kyle what's the hold up?" A man asked while towards him.

He froze beside Kyle and realized that there was silver lining in my eyes.

"Kyle why didn't you knock it out?" The man asked.

"Because she was my sister," Kyle said.

"I still am Kyle. I was inserted with a soul who wasn't strong and I took my body back," I said.

"You're lying!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Only Seekers lie, " I replied.

"What do we with it?" The man asked.

"We knock it out and ask Jeb to do with it," Kyle replied.

The man ran towards me and punched me knocking me to the ground and then put a rag of chloroform in my face.

* * *

Fallon's POV

"You know you don't have to follow me. I'm perfectly capable of walking to Doc by myself," I said.

"Well people still don't like you or Wanda and they might try to hurt you," Ian replied.

"No harm has come to me except yesterday," I said.

"I'm sorry for that please forgive me?" Ian asked.

"It's okay," I said.

"After I'm done working I wanna show you something," Ian said.

"Like?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that it a surprise," Ian said smiling.

_"I hate surprises and I hate being surprised, Ian of all people should know that," _Natalie said.

A memory of Ian and Natalie flashed through my mind. Natalie was looking at a lake and Ian unexpectedly grabbed by her waist and she kicked him in his groin. I began laughing and Ian looks at me.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Natalie told me she hates surprises and being surprised. She said you of all people should know that," I said smiling.

"That is true I never surprised her after that incident," Ian replied smiling.

"Well I gotta go to Doc we'll talk later," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Ian said.

I enter the hospital and see Doc at his desk reading a book.

"Hey Doc," I said.

"Hi Fallon," Doc greeted.

"I told Jeb that I would be better off helping you here in the hospital than in the field," I said.

"Why is that?" Doc asked.

"I was a Healer before I ran away. So I thought with new knowledge I could help out," I said.

"What's the medicine like?" Doc asked curiously.

"There is a medicine called Heal, a medicine developed by souls to heal all ailments," I said.

"Is there more?" Doc asked.

"Certainly, there is Clean, No Pain, Cool, and Heal like I said before," I said.

"Amazing," Doc said.

"I would be happy to have another medical practitioner here," Doc said happily.

"So do we just wait until people are wounded," I asked.

"Pretty much," Doc said.

Doc shows me where all the different medical supplies are at. Doc continued reading his book while I sat in a chair waiting for someone to come in the hospital. Doc and I leave the hospital to go to lunch and sit with Wanda, Jamie, Lily, and Wes.

"Where's Ian?" I asked.

"I think he went to go wash up," Wes replied.

"How come you weren't in the fields Fallon?" Jamie asked.

"I work in hospital starting today," I said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Before Wanda and I ran away I was a Healer I told Jeb it would be better if I worked in the hospital," I said.

"It's nice to have a second hand helping in the hospital," Doc said smiling.

We continued eating our food while talking until we finished our lunch. I stack my plate with the other dirty ones and start cleaning the dishes.

"Hey," Ian said.

"Hi," I greeted while looking up.

"Where were you at lunch?" I asked.

"I was washing up," Ian replied.

"Washing up doesn't take that long," I said while drying my hands.

"You're up to something aren't you?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe,"Ian said.

"Come with me and close your eyes," Ian instructed.

I walk over to Ian then I close my eyes and Ian he guides me to wherever we were going. Finally we stopped walking.

"You can open your eyes now," Ian said while sitting down.

I open my eyes and I see stars.

"Are we outside?" I asked while sitting next to Ian.

"No we're still in the cave. These are glow worms if you're loud they stop glowing. Watch this," Ian said.

Ian claps his hands and the glowworm lights goes away. A moment later the lights started to come back on.

"They're beautiful," "So beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about Leah," Ian said.

"I hope you're not trying to make me feel guilty because I already do," I said.

"No not all, I just keep having all these dreams of her," Ian said.

"What was she like?" I asked.

"Natalie was the most amazing person I ever met. She had a beautiful personality and brings the best out everyone. The list could go on," Ian said dreamily.

"She could dance and sing her two favorite songs to dance to were "Let's Dance" and "Something Got a Hold On Me"," Ian said.

_Another memory flashed across my mind. Ian and Natalie were dancing to "Let's Dance" and Ian twirling her around and they both were laughing and having fun. Then it started to rain and Melissa took the radio in but Ian Natalie kept dancing Ian grabbed her waist and gently pulled her towards him and lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly._

"She also had a book where she wrote songs in," Ian said while pulling a leather brown book out and handed to me.

_"My lyric book," _Natalie said.

"This is Natalie's lyric book," I said while taking the book.

I skim through the pages until I find one song that was unfinished it was called "Hanging On".

"Why didn't Natalie finish this song?" I asked.

"It was the last song Leah wrote before she left to go get supplies and never came back," Ian said with difficulty.

"How did she do it? How did she kill herself?" Ian asked.

"She distracted Seekers so Melissa could run away with you. Then she was being chased by Seekers and ran into a dead end. So she jumped out a window," I said while letting a tear slip down my cheek.

"Oh God," Ian said sighed.

_"Ask Ian how Melissa was_ _caught," _Natalie said.

"Natalie wants to know how Melissa was caught," I said.

_Flashback from Ian's POV_

_ "Come on, Lissa! Seekers are on there way, we have to get out of here," Kyle whispered to her frantically. _

_ "I'm so tired, Kyle, so tired," Melissa replied._

_ "Want me to carry you?" Kyle panted as we continued to sprint down the road. _

_ "No," Melissa snapped, "I'm fine. I'm fine.". _

_ "Your slowing down, Lissa," I said. I grabbed Lissa's arm and started to drag her along.  
_

_ Suddenly there was a shrill _bang_ from behind us. Then Lissa was hit in her leg and tripped and fell. _

_ Lissa shrieked as we saw flashlights nearing our group. The parasites were yelling sorry or something like that and how the gun had discharged by accident.  
_

_"You need to go," Lissa gasped._

_ "No… No, we aren't leaving you," I murmured. _

_ "You will go _now._ Just leave me… Someday, someday, I'll see you again. And remember I love you, guys. This invasion can't last forever," Lissa told us. _

_A tear escaped her eyes and ours, too. Lissa wiped the tear away and raised her voice to shout, "Now go! Please, for my sake, go!"  
_

_ I bent down gave her cheek a swift kiss then whispered, "I love you, sis. Please, don't forget us."_

_ "I love you, too, Melissa," Kyle said softly._

_ Then Kyle and I sprinted off into the forest, escaping the Seekers easily. Kyle turned around one last time, blue eyes meeting another pair. He nodded to Lissa, another tear trailing down his cheek and raced into the forest after me._

Fallon's POV

"It seems as Leah's attempt to save Lissa's life was in vain," Ian said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," I said while looking at Ian.

Ian had tears had coming out his eyes. I scooted a little closer and hugged Ian I was scared because I didn't know how he would react. Ian just cried into my shoulder.

"It's not healthy to keep all that pain inside," I said soothingly.

"I know," Ian said said while lifted his head off my shoulder and used his sleeve to wipe his tears.

"I should probably be getting back to Doc," I said.

Ian helped me from the ground and I look at him.

"Thank you for telling me about Natalie," I said.

"You're welcome. Thank you, for letting me cry on your shoulder," Ian said said giving me a small smile.

"Here's Natalie lyric book," I said while handing the book to him.

When Ian took our hands slightly brushed and my face slightly turned red.

_"Oh no, please don't tell me your falling Ian?" _Natalie asked slightly angry.

"Well I gotta go I'll see you at dinner," I said and started to walk away.

But Ian grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him and our lips collided. Ian's hands were on both sides of my face and intertwined in my hair. He wouldn't break the kiss and neither would but when he did we both breathed.

_"NO!" _Natalie screamed.

Ian kissed me again and this time harder and I started to grip slightly on his back.

_"Fallon NO!" _Natalie screamed again.

Suddenly I pushed Ian away and punched him which he staggers from. I gasped at what just happened and Ian looked at me in disbelief.

"Ian I'm so sorry that wasn't even me," I apologized.

"Leah is really in there," Ian said shocked.

"You thought I was lying?" I asked angrily.

"No, I just didn't know she could move and still throw a punch," Ian said while holding his cheek.

I was about to say something else but Jared came running in.

"Ian you need to come see this now!" Jared shouted making the gloworms light go out.

Ian and Jared run out the room and I follow them to the meeting area of the cave.

"Natalie," I said hoping she would answer.

She doesn't. I try again but still no response. I guess she's gone forever and not coming back. I thought. But it wasn't true I just wanted to get a reaction out of her.

_"You can't get rid that easily," _Natalie said.

I smile slightly to myself knowing the fact that she will keep me at peace but she's still there. When we arrive to the meeting area I see a brunette haired girl. When the girl looked up everyone flinched when they saw the silver lining in her eyes. It was Genesis. Genesis looked around and saw Ian and she jumped up to hug him but Kyle lifted his strong arm and slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I can't believe it. My baby sister. Now a parasite?" Kyle roared.

"I sacrificed myself so you and Ian wouldn't become parasites. Remember?" Genesis replied.

"Why would she call herself a parasite? Not unless..." I thought.

Kyle looked like he was about to hit her again but Ian blocked him and Kyle scowled at him.

"Why won't you believe me when I say the Soul that was put into me was weak and I took my body back. I'm Melissa, not the Soul Genesis," Melissa said.

"Because you're a Seeker!" Kyle shouted.

"Is it possible Fallon for the Host to take back his or her body?" Ian asked.

Everyone attention was on me. I walk forward and help Melissa stand up.

"It is possible for the Host to take his or her's body but the Soul will still remain inside and so will the silver lining in the eyes," I explained.

"Well who's willing to share their room with Melissa?" Jeb asked.

No one raised their which is not surprising.

"Shouldn't we put her in a cell?" Kyle asked.

"That's not necessary," Jeb said.

"I'll share my room," Lilly volunteered.

"Thank you Lilly," Jeb said.

People walked away including Kyle muttering things about there's too many Souls in the cave now.

"I told you Ian I wouldn't break my promise about coming back," Melissa said.

"It's nice to have to have you back Lissa," Ian said before hugging Melissa.

* * *

AN: Good chapter or bad chapter let me know.


	6. Monster's

Chapter 6:Monster's

AN:No one reviewed :(

* * *

Melissa's POV

"This is the game room." Jamie said, his voice bouncing against the hidden walls. "We play here sometimes, but there's so much work to do... We don't have that much time on our hands. That sulfur spring over there is sometimes used as a second latrine..."

A little crowd had joined us on our tour. There was a doctor who's name was ironically Doc. Then there was Ian, Fallon, and Wanda.

"I'm sure you want to wash up so here's some clothes and some soap. Careful it burns," Fallon said while handing me everything.

Everyone leaves so I can wash up I undress and get in. Fallon wasn't lying when she said the soap burns. I started digging my fingers in my scalp in a massaging motion. I get out and dry myself off and put the clothes that Fallon gave me. I leave my wet hair to dangle at my side.

_"Melissa we should leave now!" _Genesis exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

In a second I was pushed against the rock wall and not gently but painfully, I quietly yelp in pain. It was Kyle he was strangling me and trying to push me in the river. I kicked him causing him to loose his grip a little. I tried my hardest to break free on the slippery ground.

"You aren't my sister! You may of fooled Ian but you didn't fool me," Kyle snarled getting his original grip.

Kyle throws me to the ground and regain his strangling position. I kicked at him trying to loosen his grip.

"Help! Some help me!" I shouted as loud as I could. Of course he cover my mouth and I felt myself loosing air. I bite Kyle's hand and his grips loosens again I push Kyle into a wall and his head hit a rock causing him to slip in to the rushing river. I grab onto his hand and try to pull him out.

_"What are you doing he just tried to kill us?" _Genesis asked angrily.

"He's my brother," I said.

"Help! Help!" I shouted.

Soon I felt someone behind me helping Kyle from the river it was Ian.

"Go to Doc I'll be there soon," Ian said.

I ran to the hospital my lip was cut and there was a bruise near my eye and my cheek. I walk into the hospital and Doc, Jeb, an elderly woman, and a man and they are astonished by my appearance.

"What happened?" Doc asked while he ushered me to a cot.

"I-" I started but stopped because Ian and Kyle entered the hospital.

Kyle gave me a murderous look while sitting on a cot and I look away immediately.

"What's going on here?" Jeb asked.

"It was an accident, Kyle slipped," I lied.

"Sure he did," Jeb said sarcastically.

"If that's what it says-" The old woman said before being cut off by Ian.

"Oh come on we all know what happened. He tried to kill her and for some reason saved his sorry ass," Ian said.

"If this is true Kyle you're out," Jeb said.

"Did he try to kill you?" Jeb asked me.

I remain silent and look around and Ian moves closer to me.

"It's not saying he did," The old woman told Jeb.

Jeb gets up and stands in front of me.

"You're the one who has to live under the same roof," Jeb said.

Jeb turned to Kyle.

"Now I'm warning you don't you even look at her wrong. I haven't shot anyone in a longtime and I kinda miss the thrill of it," Jeb said.

I'm shocked he stood up for me even though I just came here today.

"We gotta get back to work. Come on let's go," The old woman said before leaving.

"Jeb," The man said and Jeb the man went to the other side hospital to talk.

I could feel Kyle staring at me I looked everywhere but Kyle. Finally I looked at Kyle and he looked down.

"Come on Kyle," The man said and Kyle got up and followed him.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Jared and Maggie," Jeb replied.

"Can somebody show me my room?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Ian said.

After Doc checked out my lip and my eye Ian and I left.

"Why did you lie for Kyle?" Ian asked.

"He's our brother Ian," I said.

"Who tried to kill you," Ian replied.

"Kyle doesn't deserve to leave he has been longer than I have," I said.

* * *

A week later

Fallon's POV

I was in the kitchen eating lunch but something was different today. I was receiving strange looks and I don't know why. I clean my dish and walk to the hospital. When I got close to the door I heard mumbling but I couldn't understand it.

_"Fallon don't go in there," _Natalie warned.

I walked to the doorway and stood there. Jared and Ian were in a heated conversation they both seemed concerned, Jared seemed angry while Ian seemed calmed and worried. The other side of the room was Jeb staring at a wall and Doc at an empty operating table. I walk inside not thinking about what they were doing.

"Doc.." I started but I realize why they were all in dispute.

Lying on two operating tables were two separate bodies. They had incisions in their neck and on a separate tray it was a soul split into three surrounded by a small pool of blood. I felt my breathing increase, I was hyperventilating as my brain provided.

"No!" I shouted.

Jared and Ian turn around, they didn't know how to react.

"You are all monsters!" I yelled and run out of the hospital.

"Fallon!" I hear Ian call after me but I keep running.

* * *

AN:Feel like this chapter was a little rushed


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

AN: At least people are still reading my story the reviews have been coming in slower

* * *

Fallon's POV

_"Fallon they might have an explanation,"_ Natalie said.

"There is no explanation for killing souls!" I shouted.

_"Just go back and..." _

"Get out of my head!"I shouted.

I ran to my cell and sat on my rock bench. I tucked my legs in and just stared ahead and Ian walked in later. I ignored him but he just sat next to me not too close. Ian sat there with me I kept in silence and so did he. I don't know how many hours I was there but I know I fell asleep. I woke up in Ian's lap and I moved away stared into space again. Jamie and Jeb brought food for us on separate occasions Ian ate but I didn't. Eventually Ian stopped eating too . I guess I was there for a few days. Ian would leave and come back every once in awhile but he stayed by my side.

"Please eat. Fallon please eat," Ian insisted he pushed the tray towards me.

But I turned away and I tucked my legs in closer and looked away.

"Don't hate me, If I'd knew I would've of stop them from continuing. I won't let it happen again," Ian said.

I still kept to myself and turned away. Continuing? They done this to others? I'm guessing it was second or third he left and didn't come for longer than usual and instead it was Jeb.

"You know there are easier ways to die than starving yourself," Jeb said.

"I know, this would be a lot less traumatic to you than sending me to Doc myself," I mumbled. My first sentence in days.

Jeb wasn't surprised he felt some regret and sympathy. He wasn't surprised I felt this way.

"Did you expect us to just give up, Fallon? We have a stronger survival instinct than that. Of course we want to find a way to get our minds back. It could be any one of us someday. So many people we love are already lost," Jeb said.

"It isn't easy on Doc nearly beats himself up every time he fails. You can see now that now. We have lost a war, Fallon. We are trying to find a way to save ourselves," Jeb said.

"How am I going to think it's safe when you're slaughtering parts of my family down the hall?" I asked angrily.

"I will let the boys know not to bring anymore Souls until we rethink things. I mean until we figure out a way not to hurt Souls," Jeb said.

"You could be lying to me," I said.

"I guess you have to trust me," Jeb said.

"How's Wanda?" I asked.

"She reacted the same way you did but who could blame her," Jeb said.

"Now eat that's an order," Jeb said jokingly.

I smiled at Jeb and started eating.

* * *

A Couple Days Later

Natalie hasn't spoken to me in days since the night in Doc's hospital. I set her up so many times to communicate but she hasn't. It was all because I told her to get out. I have to get her back, but how?

"Natalie?"

No response I continued whispering mentally to her.

What made her really mad before? Tons of things really. Then it clicked.

"Ian!" I shouted.

Ian pulled the curtain back and walked in his room and stared at me.

"Yes?" Ian asked.

"I need you to help me, Ian," I said frantically.

"Whatever you need. You know that," Ian said.

"I need you to kiss me, Ian. Now. Please," I begged.

Ian's mouth was hanging wide open like a fool.

"You... what?" Ian asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. This isn't fair to you, but… please. Just kiss me," I said.

"This is going to upset Leah I can't," Ian said.

"Ian!" I cried. "Please!"

"No. What's wrong? Tell me first," Ian demanded.

"Leah's not here," I whispered. "I can't find her. Not even now." I said sadly.

"You think, if I kissed her..." Ian started his hand tracing around my neck.

"She would come back?" Ian asked.

He didn't give me a chance to answer. Ian tried to kiss me softly, that didn't work so he started attacking my lips. My hands were knotted in his hair.

"Natalie Mallory!" Ian growled in my ear as he kissed my jaw line.

"Damn it! If you loved me you would come back!" Ian growled again and attack my lips again.

He kissed all portions of my face my tongue twisted with his.

_"What is going on!" _Natalie demanded.

My hands gripped his back.

"NO!" Natalie shouted through my mouth.

Ian smiled in success against my neck and then kissed my neck.

Natalie shoved Ian into the ground and I looked down at him.

_"Ian," _Natalie said.

Her voice sounded as if she just awaken.

_"What the hell Fallon?" _Natalie asked angrily.

"Natalie where have you been? Do you have any idea how much I tried to find you?" I asked

_"Yes, I could tell you were really suffering," _Natalie said sarcastically.

"You got her?" Ian asked.

I nodded and he smiled, I helped Ian up. He trapped my face against with his hand and kissed me, a long lingering on the mouth.

"That was for you Fallon," Ian whispered and I smile a little.

My hand was faster than my mouth because Natalie slapped Ian across the cheek, quick and hard.


	8. Healed

Chapter 8: Healed

AN: Long time no see :P

* * *

Fallon's POV

"Nothing?" Doc asked. "Did you check ―"

"Every spot we could think of," Kyle said.

"It's not like painkillers, drugs―lots of people had reason to keep those hidden. The antibiotics were always kept in the open. They're gone, Doc," Kyle said.

I knelt beside Jamie and trickled water into the boys mouth. The sound of him swallowing was painful to hear.

"Jamie needs real medicines. The ones the souls have. We need to get him those," Wanda said.

Doc frowned. "We don't even know what those things do, how they work,"

"I know what they do. They do work. They can save him," I say.

"We can't get 'em, Wanda and Fallon," Jeb said, sadly. "We can only get into deserted places. There's always a bunch of your kind in a hospital. Twenty-four hours a day. Too many eyes. We won't do Jamie any good if we get caught."

"Sure," Kyle said, like an idiot. "The centipedes will be only too happy to heal his body when they find us here. And make him one of them. Is that what you're after?"

"Kyle this isn't the time," I said glaring at him.

"We have to save him," Wanda said in a loud, clear voice.

Jeb looked at her. "Hon, we can't just walk in there and ask,"

"You can't. But Fallon and I can even Melissa," she said softly.

"They aren't _suspicious_. Not at all. Even if I'm a horrible liar Fallon is a better liar, so they would never suspect us of anything. They wouldn't be listening for lies. Of course not. We're one of them. They would do anything to help us. I'd say I got hurt hiking or something… and Fallon could say she cut herself with a knife while cooking and then we'd find a way to be alone and we could take as much as we could hide. Think of it! We could get enough to heal everyone here. To last for years. And Jamie would be fine!" Wanda said.

I looked at Wanda. They'd never let us out of the caves. They'd never trust us, not with this. We couldn't leave, they'd kill us.

Her face dropped as she realized this, too. "Please. It's the only way to save him."

"Patient, isn't it?" Kyle said, nastily. "Bided its time well, don't you think?"

"Doc?" Wanda pleaded.

But Doc wouldn't look at her.

"Even if there was any way we could let you outside, Wanda… I just couldn't trust drugs I don't understand. Jamie's a tough kid. His system will fight this off,"Doc said.

"Doc, Jamie's system is doing a terrible of fighting this off. If we wait any longer Jamie is going to die," I said.

"We'll go out again, Wanda," Ian murmured. "We'll find something. We won't come back until we do."

"That's not good enough," Wanda said.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes were already beginning to fall onto her cheeks. She turned away from Ian and looked at Jared.

"Jared. You know. You _know_ I would never let anything hurt Jamie. You know I can do this. Please," Wanda begged.

He looked at her, then at everyone else in the room, and everyone outside in the hall. He was weighing his options, making a decision. Then he finally made up his mind.

"No, Wanda," Jared said softly. "No."

Wanda fell to the ground, crushed by lack of trust, lack of hope. She crawled over to Jamie's side and took a wet rag and starts wiping Jamie's forehead.

She sobbed his name, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," over and over again.

I stood up and left Jamie's room and went to Ian's room. I pushed aside the makeshift door and sat on the mattress.

"We can't just let him die," I thought.

Ian comes into the room and sits next to me.

"Do you think Jamie will make it?" I asked.

"Jamie is strong I know he can," Ian said.

"You sound like Doc," I said.

"You have to be optimistic," Ian replied.

"You're right," I said.

"I should get back to Jamie," I said yawning.

"No you shouldn't, I think you should rest," Ian said.

Ian leaves the room and lay down on the mattress and fall asleep. Someone is shaking me awake. I open my eyes and realize it's Ian.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jared and Wanda are gone," Ian said.

I got off the mattress and followed Ian to Jamie's room. Whenwe got into the hall I saw Jeb, Kyle, and Doc standing by Jamie's door.

"What's going on? Ian told me Jared and Wanda are gone," I said.

"Jared chloroformed Doc and left with Wanda, maybe a half hour ago," Jeb explained.

Jared left with Wanda? Then it dawned on me. He took her to get medicine for Jamie. He trusted her. Because it was for Jamie he let her try.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kyle asked.

"We're gonna wait and see what happens," Jeb answered.

* * *

This was hell. How much longer could I take this? It had been hours since Jared ran out of here with Wanda. I couldn't take anymore of this. Kyle and the rest of them were trying to come up with a plan for when the Seekers came. I went back to Jamie's room and wipe his forehead with a wet rag. I could hear yelling coming towards the room. Jared enters the room along with Wanda and several others.

"How is Jamie?" Jared asked.

"Hot," I answered.

"Wanda's got what we need," Jared said.

Wanda started rummaging through a backpack she carried. Inside were all kinds medicines I used as a Healer.

"Wanda pass me Clean," I said.

Wanda passes me Clean and I spray it on Jamie's leg. The infected wound and sealed up like superglue. Then I took the spray Cure and sprayed it in Jamie's mouth. One minute his face was red with fever, the next he was looking healthy again. Jamie woke up and was talking like nothing had been wrong in the first place

"Where did you get this stuff, Fallon? It's like magic,"

"I didn't get it. You can thank Jared and Wanda for that," I said smiling.

"Jared took me on a raid," She answered.

"Seriously? That's _awesome_!"Jamie said enthusiastically.

It was good to see Jamie so enthusiastic. Just a few minutes ago he was fighting for his life, and now he was his same old self again.

"You should have seen her," Jared said. "She was incredible."

Jeb called Wanda and I out of Jamie's room.

"What's wrong Jeb?" I asked.

"How would you two like to go on raids with us?" Jeb asked.

"I would love that," I said.

* * *

AN: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews


	9. Raiding

Chapter 9: Raiding

* * *

Fallon's POV

I eat my breakfast while listening to Melissa saying how she wanted to go raiding to.

"Ian why can't I come raiding with you guys? It's so boring in the caves not to mention people still hate me," Melissa says.

"We'll take you on the next raid, I promise," Ian said.

"Think about it, if I come you have three times as much supplies," Melissa said.

"She does have a point,"Jared said.

I look up from my bowl of oatmeal and see Jeb standing behind Melissa.

"Can you drive Melissa?" Jeb asked.

Melissa jumped when Jeb asked her the question.

"Yes," Melissa replied.

"Well it looks like you're going on your first raid," Jeb said smiling.

"Thank you Jeb, you won't regret it," Melissa said smiling.

Jeb throws Jared the keys to the one of the Jeeps and the other keys to Melissa.

We finish our breakfast and we walked a long way from the cave to the hideaway for the jeep. When we got to the jeep Jared decided he would take the first shift in driving. Ian and Jared sat in the front while Wanda and I sat in the back. Melissa goes to the other Jeep and starts the car up. Jared and Ian put their shades on and then Jared put the keys in the ignition and drives out the hideout and Melissa follows us.

We drove for a little while longer until pulling into a parking lot of a grocery store. Melissa gets out the Jeep and walks to the store. Wanda and I get the Jeep and walk to the story. Once Wanda and I entered through the automatic doors we nodded politely to the Soul there. Wanda and I split up and I start skimming aisles grabbing what we need. Once I finish I push the cart out of the store and the Souls standing there smile at me and I smile back.

_"I've walked out of plenty stores without paying first time anybody been happy about it," Natalie said._

I let out a laugh and walk to the Jeep where Ian and Jared are waiting. They see me and quickly help me with the food.

"I liked it better when we were stealing," Jared says.

"You take the fun out of everything," Ian says.

Wanda and Melissa walk out a couple minutes later and we help them put the food in the other Jeep. Jared and Melissa pull out of the Store. We were on the road to the Caves but Melissa stops her Jeep causing Jared to his Jeep. Melissa gets out of the car and yells at us to come here. We quickly get out of the car and walk over to Melissa.

When we got there we all gasped. It was Wes lying there dead.

"Hello Wanderer," the Seeker said with a gun pointed at us.

Over her shoulder I see Jeb.

"Seeker," Jeb said.

The Seeker turned around only to be shot by Jeb in the shoulder. She fell to the ground writhing in pain and trying to reach for her gun and Jeb took the gun.

"You guys go on ahead. Melissa and I got it from here," Jeb said.

We nodded our heads and drive back to the hideout where we put the cars. The once happy mood has now vanished. We park the Jeep and Jamie waiting there for us.

"They're back!" Jamie yelled.

"Why do you all look so sad?" Jamie asked.

"Wes is dead, the Seeker killed him," Jared says.

Jamie starts sobbing and runs away from us. Wanda goes after Jamie and soon other people come to help us with the groceries with sullen faces. When we're done I go to where the glow worms at and sit down and cry. I sit here for a long time and the remaining tears.

"I thought I might find you here," Ian said.

"Hey Ian," I said.

"What are we going to do to the Seeker?" I asked.

"Wanda is going to take the Soul out of her," Ian replied.

I stand up and look at Ian.

"When?" I asked again.

"They're about start now," Ian said.

Ian and I went to Doc's and I see the Seeker on the table unconscious and Doc making an incision on her neck.

"You've always tried to extract by force. The secret is you don't remove it, the Soul removes itself," Wanda says.

The Soul crawls into Wanda's hand and she passes it to Jared. Wanda takes a Cryotank from her bag and Jared puts in the Cryotank. The Seeker lifts her hands and then sits up and looks at all of us.

"Thank you," The Seeker said to Wanda.

"What is your name?" Jeb asked.

"I'm Lacey," Lacey said happily.

"I've been shouting in there for years but no one could here me," Lacey said.

"That's the reason she wouldn't leave me alone," Wanda said.

"Yes, she wasn't just after humans but other Souls who fought back just like you or Fallon," Lacey said.

Everyone leaves including Lacey Jeb is giving her a tour of the caves.

Jared and Wanda leave to send the Soul to another planet. I go back to Ian and my room and go to sleep.

* * *

"We've asked you here so that you wouldn't shout," Wanda said.

We're in the part of the cave with the glow worms. There's Jeb, Doc, Jared, and Ian. We being Melissa, Wanda, and I.

"As soon I knew what to do with the Seeker. Fallon and I knew how to get your loved one back without hurting the Souls," Wanda said.

"Now that you have this knowledge of extracting a Soul out of a body, you can survive without us," Wanda said.

"What does Wanda say?" Jared asks.

"She's always wanted her body back," Wanda said.

"You're lying," Ian replied.

"We have to go," I said.

"Promise me yall will think about it," Jeb said.

Both of us nod our heads and walk away. I walk aimlessly around the caves trying savor the last few moments of my life.

_"You don't to do this Fallon," _Natalie said.

"It's wrong keeping you prisoner in here," I reply.

"Don't you want your body back?" I asked.

_"I do but I'm going to miss not hearing that voice again," _Natalie said.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to see Ian.

"Why didn't tell you me about this?" Ian asked.

"Because you'd be angry. You should be happy you're getting Natalie back," I said.

"I get Natalie back but I lose a friend. It's not right," Ian replied.

"It's not right to keep Natalie in here trapped as a prisoner either," I said.

"I will miss you Ian," I said before hugging him.

Ian hugs me back and I pull apart from the hug and walk to Doc's.

When I get there I see Doc, Wanda, and Melissa already there.

"Wanda and I thought you should go first," Melissa said with a sad smile.

I walk over to the table and lay down.

"I can't talk you out of this?" Doc asked.

"No," I whispered.

_"Fallon, my sister," _Natalie said.

"Yes sister," I replied.

_"Please don't do this," _Natalie pleaded.

"Don't you want to with Ian?" I asked.

_"It doesn't have to be this way,"_ Natalie replied.

"It's time for me to die," I said and a tear slips out.

"I love you Lea," I said.

_"I love you too Fallon,"_ Natalie said.

_"The universe will never be the same without you or Wanda," _Natalie said.


	10. Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

AN: Last chapter of the story. This was my favorite chapter to write.

* * *

Melissa's POV

"How come Natalie is not waking up as fast as Lacey did?" Ian asked worriedly.

"Ian calm down, she's going fine. It took me awhile to wake up too," I replied.

"Yeah but not this long," Ian said running his through hair.

"Ian go get some sleep. I'll get yo when she awakens," I said.

"I wanna be here when she awakes," Ian said.

"Kyle take Ian to his so he can get some sleep," I said.

Kyle drags Ian away and I smile a little. That's my brothers for you. I thought. I remember waking up to Kyle's and Ian's smiling faces. It's different not having a second voice in my head. I'm going to miss Genesis.

I take a seat next to Natalie's cot and lay my head on the cot and my eyes start getting heavy and I try to fight the sleep but it doesn't work.

* * *

Natalie's POV

I awoke to silence in my head. I feel the rhythm of my breath I could feel it go up and down in a perpetual beat. I realized I could wiggle my fingers and my toes. Then it hit me Fallon's gone. I will never hear her voice again. I wipe the tears that just came from eyes. I sit up in my cot and everyone in the hospital is asleep. I carefully get out of the cot and walk out of the hospital.

I start running and I smile that I'm in control of my body. I stop running and walk again and I find myself in front of Ian's room. I walk up the stairs to his room and see his sleeping form. I walk over to him shake him lightly.

"Ian wake up. Natalie is awake," I said smiling.

"Where?" He asks sleepily and stands up and rubs his eyes.

"Right here," I said smiling.

Ian's lip crash on top of mine and I put my hands on his neck pressing him closer to me. We pulled apart for air but kept our foreheads together.

"Please tell me this is not a dream, because if it is this a cruel dream," Ian said.

"It's not a dream, I'm really here," I said smiling.

"Good," Ian said smiling before kissing me again.

I kissed him back, our mouths moving in sync with one another.

"Ian! Natalie is miss-" Jared started but saw us.

"Never mind," Jared said and leaves the room.

Ian and I continue kissing until I pull away.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"There has to be a way for Fallon to come back. I miss her too," I said leaning my head on his chest.

"I miss her too," Ian said.

"I think I have an idea and we're going to need Jared and Melanie," I said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ian asked.

"Not right now. I'll tell you when we get to Jared and Melanie," I said.

Ian and I walk out of his room hand in hand to Doc's. When we get to Doc's, Jared, Kyle, Melissa, and Melanie were awake.

When Melissa saw me she jumped out her seat and hugged me and I hugged back. Then I hugged Kyle.

"The whole family is back," Melissa said happily.

"Not quite," I said.

"So this is Natalie Mallory," Melanie said approaching me with a smile. "I'm Melanie Stryder."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"Natalie what did you mean the whole family is not back?" Melissa asked.

"We're missing Fallon and Wanda," I said.

"But Wanda and Fallon sacrificed themselves so you and Melanie could have your bodies back," Jared said.

"But Fallon is like a sister to me and Melanie probably feels the same way about Wanda," I said.

"She's right," Melanie said.

"We need to find hosts for Wanda and Fallon," I said.

_One Month Later_

Still Natalie's POV

We held Fallon and Wanda in a cryotank for a full month before we actually inserted them into hosts. When Doc and I took the Souls out of the host they didn't wake up, the bodies were dying. Fallon's host has black hair, olive skin, and a toned body. I just inserted Fallon and by the looks of it I think she's waking up.

* * *

Fallon's POV

"Fallon, can you here me?" A voice asked.

I slowly open my eyes and see it was Jamie.

"Where am I? Who am I?" I asked.

"You're you," Ian said smiling.

I sit up from the bed and see Natalie.

"Hello Fallon," Natalie said smiling.

"Natalie," I said.

"You might wanna see yourself," Natalie said while holding up a mirror.

I look in the mirror and see my reflection of a girl who had olive skin and wavy black shoulder length hair.

"Who's life did I take?" I asked.

"You didn't a life, you saved one. If you weren't put in the body the host would've of died," Natalie said.

"What about Wanda? Did you the same thing?" I asked while getting off the bed.

"Hello Fallon," A voice said.

A small woman curly brown hair appeared from behind Melanie who I'm assuming is Wanda.

"Wanda," I say.

Wanda smiles and nods her head. I look at the happy faces of Jared, Jamie, Melanie, Natalie, Ian, Melissa, Doc, and Jeb.

"What are you thinking about Fallon?" Melissa asked.

"How happy I am," I say smiling while tears form in my eyes.

Rain started to hit the roof of Doc's and I look up. I look back down and see Ian and Natalie leaving hand in hand but not before shooting me another smile and I smile back.

* * *

Natalie's POV

Ian and I walk in the rain even though the sun was still out his arm around my shoulder my hand around his waist.

"I remember our first kiss was in the rain," I smiling at the memory.

"It seems so long ago," Ian replied.

Ian and I stop walking and we face each other. Ian cups my face and I put my hands on his chest.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know," Ian said gently.

"I missed you more I couldn't even touch, hug, or kiss you." I said.

"But now you can," Ian said before kissing me.

I put one of my hands around his neck pressing us closer.

Ian hands trailed down my sides and resting on my waist. We break the kiss but our foreheads still together.

"I love you Ian," I said gently.

"I love you too Lea," Ian replied and kisses me again with even more passion.

* * *

_Months Later_

Natalie's POV

Jared, Melanie, and Wanda sat front and Jared was driving. While Fallon, Ian, and I sit in the back. I lay my head on Ian's shoulder and I see Melanie look Ian and I through the rear mirror. I smile at her and she smiles back. Melanie and I have become really close to each other over the past months and the same with Jared.

All of sudden I two cars come out of nowhere and blocked us off.

"Seekers!" Melanie shouted.

Jared stopped the car and all of us are panicking now.

"No one gets taken," Jared said.

A Seeker comes to the Jeep with a gun in hand. We all put our shades on except for Wanda and Fallon and the Seeker comes over to the driver side with the gun and points it at Jared's head.

"Everybody out," The Seeker ordered.

Jared tried to get his gun but the Seeker took it.

"Seeker-" Wanda started but the Seeker cut her off.

"Everybody out. Now!" He ordered again.

We all get out the Jeep and line up against a curb.

"A little bright out tonight is it?" The Seeker asked sarcastically.

The Seeker shines a flashlight in Jared's face and Jared takes shades off.

"You're human," The Seeker said and then moves on to Melanie.

Melanie takes off her shades.

"Human," He said and walks over to Ian.

Ian takes off his shades.

"Human again," He said and walks over to me.

I take my glasses off.

"Still human," He said and walks over to Wanda and Fallon.

"Not all human," He said.

"Are you two there prisoners?" The Seeker asked.

"We're not there prisoners, we're their friends," Fallon says.

"They're human," He calls to the other people and they step forward toward us.

"Humans you," He said.

An African American stands next to the Seeker.

"We thought we were the last of our kind," Melanie said.

"So did we. Until we found three other groups and four," The man said smiling.

"I thought I was the only who switched sides," The Seeker said referring to Wanda and Fallon.

"I guess you never know where you're going to find your home," Wanda said.

* * *

AN:Last chapter of the story! This has to be one of the funnest story I've think I written. I plan on writing a sequel but after complete some of my other stories. Until next time!


End file.
